


No Go

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: A minor translation mystery unraveled.
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	No Go

"Doctor, what is it?"  
  
"Weeellll–given, that the TARDIS is an eleven-dimensional temporally transcendent entity who doesn't perceive time in a remotely linear fashion and is capable of getting cross at people before they do something; B, that she doesn't like being restrained, although attempting to keep a TARDIS locked down this way is futile and just a bit insulting; and three, the people who own the law enforcement contract on Calionis–I'd say this is the reason why the TARDIS has always translated Judoon into rhyming gibberish."  
  
Sometimes you have to ask twice. "Doctor. What is it?"  
  
"Parking boot."

**Author's Note:**

> I am worried that "parking boot" is an Americanism and that the proper phrase should be "wheel clamp," despite the fact that the TARDIS doesn't have wheels. However, way back when this was written, I typed it all out in a rush at two in the morning and did not bother to consult any of the British fans I knew. So, here it is, as it was back then.


End file.
